Conversations
by poe-of-nothing
Summary: Distance makes the heart grow fonder: a conversation between Ludwig and Feliciano over the phone.  AU


**AN:** Nothing really, it's just kinda empty up here...

* * *

Tick, tick, tick, Ludwig frowned and stared intently at the phone, his hand lightly petting Blackie's head- he was the only one allowed on the couch. He was late. Glancing at the clock he nervously tapped his fingers against the couch arm, ten minutes late- had he forgotten? Maybe he wasn't going to- BRING! BR- "Hello?"

"You answered!"

A small smile came to his face. "Of course I answered."

"Ve~ I was worried you would've left or something. I mean I was a little late in calling and I know you like being on time and…well yeah, I'm glad you're still here."

Ludwig sighed. "It's fine. I wasn't waiting too long." Which was lie- but he wasn't about to say he'd been waiting for almost twenty minutes for this phone call.

"Ve~ I'm glad, I'd feel bad if I made you wait. Oh! How was your day?"

"It was alright. Very normal," he said quietly, absentmindedly rubbing the German shepherd behind the ear.

"Aww~ nothing interesting at all?" Feliciano asked- he could almost imagine the pouting expression, "You should do something interesting everyday!"

"I don't see any reason to…" Ludwig almost wanted to add 'because everything seems boring without you' but that was both not entirely true-mostly but not entirely- and it'd make him feel sappier and he could almost imagine his brother's voice if he ever heard he'd said that.

"That's too bad. There's so much fun stuff you can do! Ve~ when I get back we're definitely going to need to do stuff, okay?"

Ludwig glanced at the calendar. "That won't be for a while."

"I know. But it's a promise, okay? When I get back we're going to make up for your lack of having fun! You're always so serious, you need to relax! Oh! You can go to the movies for me! We can go to a showing at the same time and, and text each other during it or something!" Feliciano sighed, "Or not, cause that would make me sad. It wouldn't be like talking to you at all…"

"How's school?"

"Great! Ve~ we had a new model come in today, she's really nice. She from Hungary and she's really pretty and kind, and she spoke Hungarian for us, and even brought in some food. Mostly because she didn't want to leave to go home to eat lunch, she even shared some too!"

Ludwig's smile left, it'd be odd to be jealous of a model- but would it though? They were models for a reason. "She said her name was Elizabeta, she's got a really stuffy boyfriend. He came to pick her up, and was all proper, which she said was the cutest part about him, which I can kind of see I guess. Anyways, he's stuffy, but she's not. She said she can play the piano though, and a violin. I kind of wish Lovi was here; he's really good at playing the violin. Oh! How is Lovi anyways? Is he doing okay without me?"

"He's doing…alright. Antonio's keeping him busy," he replied hesitantly- if you ignored the fact he was angrier than usual and even more spastic than before, 'worrying' in his own way about his brother.

"That's good! I was worried he'd be all mopey with me gone. Tell them I said hi, okay?"

"I will."

"Ve~, is everyone else doing okay?"

"They're all doing fine."

"Nothing interesting happen at all while I've been away?"

Ludwig mulled that over for a second. What would count as interesting to Feliciano? A lot of things, but anything major was the real question. "I…suppose there is one thing."

"Oh! You've got to tell me now! What is it? Is it something bad? Oh, I hope it's nothing bad…"

"It's nothing bad," Ludwig looked at Blackie who blinked and tilted his head a little.

"What is it? What is it!"

"Kiku is going off on a photo shoot next weekend. He's been funded by a sponsor, to go to Greece to take photos professionally."

"VE~! That's wonderful! Oh~ I wish I could've been there to see his face! Did it change, did it?"

Ludwig smiled a little, "Not much in normal terms, in terms dealing with Kiku it was quite a drastic change."

"Oh~ I feel so lonely here now! Ve…I wish I could go home."

"You're break is in a few weeks. You'll be fine until then."

"Six weeks though, it's a long time…"

Ludwig frowned, it was a long time. Things could change in six weeks, a lot of things- like interest in certain peoples. He kept those thoughts to himself though, "It'll seem to go by quickly."

"Promise?"

"As much as I can," Ludwig replied.

"Ve~ I hope so. I really wanna go back and see you guys. It's nice being in Italy again but…well I don't know, something feels off I guess. I miss you."

"I…" so many things he wanted to say but instead of saying them he drifted off and said nothing.

Feliciano took it in stride, used to it already, "I know... ve~ I wish you could see here. It's so pretty- I forgot how much Nonno's home showed! It's…weird being back here, Lovi wants to sell it but it's too…it's got a lot of memories. I don't want to. I don't think we could, it's so big and I don't think anyone could really afford it."

There was a small pause in which neither of them spoke. It wasn't until Feliciano yawned did Ludwig fully realize how late it was getting, "I suppose we should head to sleep."

"Hmm…I guess. Ve~ Ludwig, do the doggies miss me?"

"I suppose."

"Ve~ does Gilbert miss me?"

"He doesn't stop complaining."

Feliciano giggled, "He would, wouldn't he? Ve~ does Kiku miss me?"

"He's asked about you."

"So that's a yes! Ve~ Ludwig you miss me right?"

There was a quiet and then very quietly, "Of course. Did you really need to ask?"

"Ve~ mi amore, I miss you and love you and wish you were here to see Italia with me and I miss painting at home and the doggies and your brother and you and Toni and Lovi and their silly restaurant and you and, and the little old lady that lives next to you and the tree that always has that squirrel and-and lots of stuff. But mostly you…"

Ludwig gave a little smile, "I'm sure they miss you as well."

"It's boring here…I never thought I'd say that about home but it's true. Everyone is over where you are."

"You'll get used to it."

"I guess…ve~ when's Christmas again?"

"In seven weeks. You'll be here by then."

There was a frustrated noise. "Ve! I want it to be Christmas now; it's scary all alone in Nonno's house!"

"You'll be fine."

"I wish I'd brought Berlitz with me, he's so big, he'd scare anything…"

"Would you have taken care of him?"

"Ve~ I'd give him pasta, everyone likes pasta…"

"You'll be fine without Berlitz," on the floor Berlitz looked over at Ludwig, making a little noise of annoyance before looking back away when he found he wasn't needed. "There's nothing in that house that'll hurt you. You know how to fend for yourself."

"But it's scary…"

"You'll be fine."

"Promise…"

"Promise."

"Ve~ okay, I trust you. Are you tired?"

"A little," another small lie, he was quite tired, work had been draining if anything.

"Oh, you aren't lying are you? Cause I don't want to keep you from sleeping. You need lots of sleep you know!"

"Shouldn't you be getting more rest? You're going to school after all."

"Ve~ it's only a few classes, and I'm only moving my hands. You're moving around a lot! You should probably go to bed…"

"Only if you go to sleep, regardless of what you're doing you need proper rest."

"Okay, I'll go to sleep too then. But you have to promise to do something fun first. I don't want you to not have fun for the time I'm gone. You need to um…er…go do something with your brother. Do something bonding; he's been lonely since you started dating you know."

"I'll try…"

"That's not good enough~"

"I'll do my best."

"Nu-uh."

Ludwig sighed, "I promise."

"Ve~ thank you. Okay, now it's sleepy time!"

"Good night Feliciano."

"I love you, sleep well mi amore."

"I…"

"I know," Feliciano said quietly.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, I hope you enjoyed that. It's just something I thought up, and realized very soon after- I am such a sap. You can't tell yet...but soon maybe. Anyways, I was re-reading this and I realized I so left room for continuation for this, but I'm just not sure if i will. So I might continue with this little AU-verse, but it'll probably just be little drabbles in this world or something...I don't know. It's cute, and just kind of nice to read, and I don't know...I like it. And I sincerely hope that you do as well. That's all I got. Corrections on anything I did wrong much appreciated. Questions, comments complaints, please direct them to management(me) via the buttons below. Thank you.


End file.
